Butterfly effect
by CCParker66
Summary: What happens when Star and Marco meet their children from the future? What happens when new friendships are formed, and old ones start to break? What happens when a evil force is trying to rip the wings off of the Butterfly's?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it.**

 **Star vs The Forces of Evil Belong to Disney and Daron Nefcy**

The magical teen panted. Her cheeks glowing with determination and fear, as she searched for her parents. Dirt and blood was everywhere, fallen soliders surrounded the Butterfly castle, which is now in pieces. She gripped her wand tighlty. The latino boy next to her was frantic, his apperance similar to hers, as his clothes were torn and stained, his limping didn't ease her mind. The two searched hoping to find another living person, that's when the girl's eyes spotted her parents, hers forming once again. There, sprawled on the ground, surrounded in red liquid, was the king and queen of mewni. The Queens long blonde hair was beneath her puffy blue dress next to her husband, who's brown hair had been burned almost completey off, the small mole on his cheek was covered by a large gash. Both were holding hands, and the female teen hadn't expected blue eyes were pink now, face soaked and red. The brown eyed boy, her brother, had walked up and notcied the scene, his eyes beginng to water. He held the smaller teen close, rubbing her back soothingly as she sobbed, covering the top of her head with his tears. He then looked up, face contorted with anger as he now stared face to face with the monster that had destroyed mewni. "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, YOU SADISIC PIECE OF CRAP!" he shouted.

Polo Diaz, 14 yrs old was the elder child of the Butterfly-Diaz family. He had blonde hair, his eyes and tan skin matching his father's, and the freckled on his cheeks could not hide his childlike personality. His younger twin sister Rainbow Diaz, was born 3 months after him. Her long brown hair, wavy thans to her spanish roots. She had her blue eyes and star covered cheeks, represetned her more reasonable personality. Polo's favorite lime green t-shirt with a glodfish on it was ripped showing his white long sleeved shirt, which was covered in blood and dirt. Rainbow's black hoodie and white dress were also tattered and worn.

Rainbow's wand stared at her, mocking her, letting her now it was it's fault for causing the war. She glared at it then, she opened her eyes in surprise. An idea formed in her head. Polo at this point was still shouting names and curses at the foul beast, his face so angry it scared Rainbow as it was foriegn to her. The enemy had simply laughed at the pathetic display, now pointing the object in his hand towards the two. The object glowed an evil red color. Polo stood in front of his sister, no fear evident on his face. Rainbow had quickly picked up the fallen wand , adn began chanting a spell.A red beam fired out ofthe villian's hand, and before it could hit the two, they had disappeared. Concern had spread on the villian's face. Surley those kids weren't smart enough to... oh dear. He quickly flew down to the ground, the object in his hand now glowing green as it showed him timelines on a small screen. Two dots appeared on the screen, going back wards on the map. The villian then smiled, "Looks like they're heading back to the year 2015." He closed his eyes, the red glow returning to the object and began to swirl around him. he opened his eyes and smiled menacingly. "You want to play hide and seek? Fine. 10...9...8" he counted down as the glow became brighter and more wild. "1" was all he said as he disappered.

Rainbow opened her eyes. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. She turned and noticed she was face to face with her childhood house, looking much younger. She smiled until a hand landed on her shoulder. Polo, still beaten and worn out, could barely stand. Rainbow felt a pang of sadness and guilt. Mewni... they're parents... the wand. She remembered the royal object and held it high. "Super healing marshmellow rain" It glowed a bright pink and purple before it stopped abrupty. A single marshmellow fell from the sky and fell on Polo's cheek, which healed one of many cuts and bruises. Rainbow glared at the wand. The battle had been from it's doing anyway. Why should everyone suffer from it's selfishness. She threw it with all of her might, almost knocknig Polo over as he was leaning on her. Suddenly the front door of the Diaz household opened and collided with the head of a certain latino brunette. The twins gasped. Standing, well one of them was, before them was adolesant forms of their late parents. Star stared wide eyed at Marco's form, helping the boy to his feet. Once up, Marco turned and noticed the two strangers on his yard. Star behind him surprised. The twins couldn't believe it.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it. I will continue if you guys want, because it was fun to write. If you are wondering what Polo and Rainbow look like, I will post them on my Deviantart account with the same name. Please review and I will answer any questions you may have. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed my story. You have no idea what this means to me.**

 **BTW for deadshoot12345, Star named the children. Polo started as a joke when she was pregnant, but eventually it stuck.**

* * *

Marco was about to shout at the random people outside his house, until the girl fell to her knees and started to tear up. He then noticed how beaten they looked; the boy can barely stand without the female. He turned to Star, who had nodded, sorrow and slight guilt covering her face as she was also angered by the two. Marco walked over to them, he didn't forgive them about hitting him, and standing on his property without permission, but he wasn't a monster either.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The girl looked at him, but to his surprise she was smiling. She then embraced him in a tight hug. Marco was beyond confused. She then let go and turned to help her brother up. There was a bright light and Polo was suddenly floating on a small cloud with glitter on it. Star waved at the two brunettes on the ground. Marco nodded at the blonde, who blushed a bit.

"Come on, let us fix you up." Marco said, before standing and offering his hand to the girl. Rainbow gladly accepted it.

"And …done." Marco wiped the sweat from his brow admiring his work on Rainbow's arm. Marco and Star had agreed to let Marco heal the wounds, in case Star repeated the 'Monster Arm' fiasco. She healed the major wounds when Marco left the room to get the first aid kit, much to his dismay. Lucky the twins were healed without and extra limb. They were currently in Star's room, with Rainbow and Marco seated on Star's bed while Polo was still on the cloud, enjoying himself.

"So… why were you two in front of my house?" Marco had finally asked. Rainbow shifted uncomfortably, glancing towards Polo who scratched the back of his neck. They weren't sure if they should tell the teens that they were married and had two children.

"Um, we… Star squinted her eyes before Rainbow could finish. She shoved Marco out of the way and grabbed Rainbow's face. Star stared intensely at the stars on her cheeks which were now glowing brightly. Star's eyes widened.

"She's related to me." She whispered

"What?" asked Marco, stepping next to Star to look at Rainbow's face. Rainbow sighed then removed Star's hand from her face.

"I'm your daughter."

Star and Marco gasped. This can't be Star's daughter. She probably asked Starfan13 to paint her face. Or she made it up just so Marco wouldn't call the police for assault and treapassing. Star tried to wiped one of the stars off, mushing her face in every direction. Rainbow sat there with with a smile on her face, she was used to this from her mother. Star stopped and gasped again, then wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Marco she really is my daugher." she rubbed her cheek against Rainbow's. Marco crossed his arms, not buying it.

"Star, dont let her fool you. Just because she has your skin tone, eyes and facial markings, does not mean she's your daughter." Marco stopped and frowned."You know what I meant." Polo chuckled cathing Marco's attention.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Polo shrugged and hopped of the cloud.

"I'm your son." He said, hands on his hips and wide smile filled his freckled face.

"Oh yeah both of you prove it." Marco smirked. Rainbow pulled out her wand and Star awed, Marco shook his head. She raised it high, "super cute panda babies". The wand responed by poofing out a small cloud of dust. She opened the hood, and found the unicorn inside still running. She scratched her head in confusion.

"Hold on, let me handle this." Polo then stood in many karate stances, some were Marco's personal poses. Marco looked a bit impressed, he reconized his own figting style anywhere, but was still skeptical. Rainbow suddenly started hopping up and down.

"I have and idea, Star," Star's name tasting weird in the girls mouth,

"can i see your wand?" Star thouth for a moment. She wasn't supposed to give the wand to anybody, but this girl(if she really was Star's child) can't fight with those wounds, or attack with the wand seeing as her's failed. Star relunctantley dropped the object in Rainbow's opened palm.

"Star, WAI-" the wand glowed, brightening the room. Star gasped for the uumteenth time that day, even Marco was shocked. The wand had tranformed into the 'fake' wand in Rainbow other hand. She held both up in the air."See! You gave it to me for my 14th birthday, which was a month ago." Rainbow tossed Star's wand back to her, which changed back. Star ran up to Rainbow, and embraced her once more.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. See told you Marco." Marco's mouth hung open before turning to Polo, who smirked.

"So, your-" Polo nodded confirming his relation to the latino. Marco walked up to Polo and noticed hihs features. Then his face lit up like a chrismas light.

"Did I end up with Jackie?!" Marco practically shouted. Polo was taken back with surprise.

"Wha?"

"Well with the freckles and the blonde hair." Marco pointed out. Then Star's eyes widened, then turned to the girl in her hands."Oh, what about me and Oskar?" she asked. Rainbow then noticed her brown hair. She did look like she could be relted to her uncle Oskar, who wasn't really in relation to her.

The siblings looked at eachother awkardly, then back at their parents.

"Sure"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that great or if Marco seemed a bit occ, I had to rush it, but i wanted to keep it longer than the last chapter. I have posted Polo and Rainbow on my deviant acccount, and my sister pointed out that the twins look like Star and Marco ended up with their respected crushes, which I mentally slapped myself. Plz review and I will answer any remaining questions. ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the wait. Homework and tests and projects, aren't they fun. Thanks for the amazing reviews guys.**

 **aliyaperez101 - Thx!**

 **WarHusky2000 - Thanks for not slapping me buddy.**

 **MusicBoxie - Thanks for the advice. I'll try my best to keep the chapters longer.**

 **MemeHero - Polo does have Star's personality, and can't sit still for crap, while Rainbow stops and thinks before she asks. But I wouldn't call her a safe kid, not like Marco. Thx for the rating!**

 **deadshoot12345 - You'll see soon enough!**

* * *

Rainbow layed in bed, fiddling with her wand. Marco had told his parents that Polo and Rainbow were exchange students from Mewni and would being staying with them for a few weeks, which resulted in a bone crushing bear hug. She chuckled at the memory, but her frown returned. She had witnessed her parnets DIE right before her eyes, only to meet their younger versions. Even though he seemed fine, Polo was also traumatized. Rainbow could tell he was genuinley happy to see Star and Marco again, he could never forget their blood streaked bodies. Rainbow glanced toward her brother who was across the room from her. Star had used her magic on the only other guest room in the house so both teens could share, with room to spare. Polo was peacfully asleep, much to Rainbow's delight. If her happy go lucky brother wasn't bouncing around with joy, then it was hard for his smile to return. She looked at her wand again, angry tears forming in her eyes. The wand only had one job, and that was to protect the kindom of Mewni from monsters. But it had failed. But she also remembered this afternoon. Why hadn't it worked since their arrival? Could it be that the little unicorn inside was tired or dying? She lifted the hood of the wand and her jaw dropped. The unicorn was slowly fading. Then the realization hit her. Her wand doesn't exist in the past. She looked at Polo again. Does that mean her and her brother doesn't exist either? She quickly pushed the thought away. She decited to ignore the fear in her chest telling her she's right. She tryed to fall back asleep but it was no use. Too many thoughts and fears clouding her mind. She held the wand close to her face. She hoped this worked. "Sleep Spell" she whispered. A small blue cloud came from the wand and onto Rainbow's face, making her eyelids heavier. It wouldn't put her to sleep immediatly, but it'll do for now.

* * *

"TIME TO WAKE UP FOR SCHOOL MY BABY BUTTERFLY!" Star hopping up and down on Rainbow's stomach. The brunette rubbed her eyes and let a small smile grace her face. She missed these parts of the morning, and if she was right the Marco would appear in 3..2..

"STAR!" Marco slammed the door open, waking Polo up.

"Thanks Marco, I couldn't get Polo awake." she smiled, getting off of Rainbow. Marco glared in annoyance. "Why are you screaming, my parents are still asleep." Marco said as he checked his watch. "Oh my gosh! It's 7:30!" He said as he grabbed Star's hand dragged her towards the doorway. "I have to get there by 7:56 to nod at Jackie!" he shouted as Star waved at the confused teens. Polo stretched"Just like old times" he yawned, "Well except the Jackie thing" he said finally standing up. Rainbow laughed, picked up Polo's clothes, and threw them at him. "C'mon, we have school today" Polo responded with a sarcastic 'yay'.

* * *

The four walked to the school bus, Star asking 'future questions' which Rainbow and Polo only responded to not major one's. "And I said 'oatmeal? Are you crazy?!" Polo finished. Everyone laughed, as the shcool bus pulled up."Finally!" Marco groaned, and raced to the back of the bus, earning a galre from the bus driver. The others shrugged and followed behind him. Marco was currently sitting behind Ferguson and Alfonzo how stared at the new kids. Rainbow sat next to Marco and Star and Polo sat across from them. Ferguson and Alfonzo looked over the back of their seats. "Hey Marco, who's the cute girl sitting next to you?" Fergsuson asked. Marco rolled his eyes. " This is...um, my cousin Rainbow!" he lied gesturing towards her, who waved at the two in front of her. "Her and her brother are visiting from mexico to hang with the family for a while." Marco smiled nervously. Alfonzo raised an eye brow "then why does she have stars on her cheeks?". Before Marco could respond, Rainbow blurted out. " I'm a huge fan of Star, I like asked her to mark my cheeks like hers with her wand and she was happy to oblige." Rainbow also wore a nervous smile. Ferguson and Alfonzo glanced towards Star. "I mean I can't just let my fans down, now can I." she chuckled awkardly. The two boys looked at eachother and shrugged. The four teens let out a sigh of relief. Ferguson smirked. "So I guess you won't mind if I ask her to the Chrismas dance then, huh." All five teens looked in shock. Rainbow blushed "Look, you seem nice and all bu-" Star suddenly poked her head in front of Rainbow. "I totally forgot about the dance, maybe I should go ask Oskar if he wants to go with me." Marco glared at the mention of Oskar's name. Alfonzo noticed "Well now you get to ask your favorite blonde to the dance" he smiled, poking Marco's cheek. Marco blushed, "I could never think about asking Jackie, I can barely say 'hi' to her". Marco's eyes widened "JACKIE! I have to nod at her at 7:56!" he shouted as the bus stopped. Marco raced passed his friends and ran out of the bus. Star and the twins walked out of the bus, waving to Ferguson and Alfonzo, before heading to the principals office.

"So Marco's cousins are new to Echo Creek?" Principal Skeeves asked. The three nodded. Skeeves looked in Star's direction "Why isn't Marco here to intrduce these two himself?" he raised an eyebrow. "Marco had something important to do he'll be here in any minute now. As soon as his name was said, Marco bursted through the door panting. "Sorry Principal Skeeves" He heaved. Skeeves raised an eyebrow. "Well, Rainbow and Polo Diaz, here are your class schedules and your locker numbers." he handed the siblings each a piece of paper. "Marco, you will be showing them around the school, here is your pass." Marco nodded, accepting the paper. Skeeves handed Star a pass "Thank you for bringing the Diaz twins to my office, have fun in class." Star frowned "I wanted to show them around too, please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please"

"No"

"Pretty please with sugar unicorns and exploding sprinkles an-"

"Fine, whatever go but don't blow anything up, like the school water fountain." Skeeves glared. Star crossed her arms "That was ONE time" Marco leaned to her ear "Actually it was three" he whispered. "Shhhh, Skeeves doesn't know that!" she whispered back. "Actually I do know, I just gave you the benefit of the doubt" Skeeves responed. Rainbow and Polo giggled. "Alright kids, I hope you enjoy the school, get good grades, blah blah blah." Then Skeeves smiled towards the four. "And Welcome To Echo Creek."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooo sorry for the long update. There are literary no excuses for it taking so long :(. To make up for it I will now be updating 1 or 2 chapters _LONGER_ a day, unless something serious happens, but i'll let you know. But not until either I get a new computer or the internet is fixed on my current one.**

 **aliyaperez: thx :P**

 **Le Lazer Puppy: Me neither**

 **TotallyobsessedwithSVTFOE: BTW love your name ;D. and as for the twins birthdays, you'll have to wait and find out.**

 **iamc4miner: You just warmed my heart. glad you feel better**

 **WarHusky2000: You'll see *Evil laughs***

 **potato: None at all. ;) ;) ;)**

 **BTW EVAunit42 latest chapter of "There's always a star and a hoodie" (ch. 51), helped inspire this part of the story. If you haven't read it yet, WHY?! It's so good as for his other stories.**

* * *

"...And this is the gym," Marco concluded, smiling in pride, and the fact that they haven't made a mutant butterfly or set the school on fire, like his last tour. Rainbow nodded, then put a hand on Marco's shoulder,

"You do know Polo and I have been here before right?"

Marco's face fell, "What?"

Rainbow giggled, "We went to school here, because it's special to our parents." she winked. Marco let a small smile grace his face, then glanced over at his best friend. Polo was currently balancing Star's wand on his nose while he held up his backpack with his foot, and hopping. Star was clapping and cheering for the freckled teen. Marco's cheeks reddened for a moment and it didn't go unnoticed by Rainbow, who poked his cheek.

"Well, now it's time to head to our classes guys before we're later than we should be," Marco started, his cheeks returning there normal hue. Polo and Rainbow pulled out their class lists.

"I have spanish class," Polo shouted with joy, he loved spanish class, almost as much as gym.

Star gasped, "I have spanish too! Though I'm horrible at it,' she frowned. Polo put a hand on her shoulder,"That's okay, I'm not that good either. So let's fail together!" Polo raised a fist in the air. Star smiled, then grabbed his hand and ran down the hall.

"Cool, science," Rainbow started walking down the hall when Marco grabbed her arm.

"What's up?"

"You know, you never gave me and Star an actual reason as to why your here?"

Rainbow's heart stopped. "Whadya mean, yeah we did," Rainbow replied nervously, she could almost fell the anime sweat drop was on the side of her face right now.

Marco raised a brow, "No you just said you were mine and Star's kids." He blushed a bit ."respectively."

Rainbow sighed in defeat, she was horrible at lying, like her mother. "All right, at lunch time though." Marco nodded, and both brunettes went their separate ways.

"Who can say 'I am awesome in spanish?" The teacher asked, pointing to the chalk board,"What about you Star?" she asked.

Star's head shot up from playing with her hair. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Um, I el am el awesome el?"

Some students snickered, but then teacher had a slight disappointed on her face "Sorry sweetie that incorrecto. How about you Ferguson?"

The red head stood up quickly "Soy increible!" He answered, head held high. The teacher smiled, "Si, that is muy bien, Ferguson."

Polo clapped "Eso es impresionante" (That's awesome bro!). Ferguson put a thumbs up, until the teacher gasped loudly,

"Utsed es nuevo y usted sabe muy bien el espanol" (You are new and you know spanish very well?) She asked.

Polo nodded, "Si, mi padre me taugh cuando tenia cuatro!" (Yes, my father taught me when I was four!". Star clapped her hands in amazement, the rest of the class soon followed, except Ferguson who glared, no longer being the only kid in class who can speak spanish. (Marco was not in his class).

It was lunch time at ECA, and anyone who wasn't fortune enough to bring/buy their own lunch was out of luck. Except Star who had managed to conjure up two cupcakes for every occupant at the table, which included, Her, Marco, Polo, Alfonzo, And Ferguson. Star conjured up two more and set them on her tray, "These are for Rainbow," she stated to Marco, who nodded.

"I kind of figured." Then a heavy backpack was slammed on the table. Rainbow then sat down next to Marco, panting.

"Sorry had gym class... Rushed to change." Marco rolled his eyes and pointed to her hoodie that was currently backwards. She sighed and then smiled, as she fixed the garment.

Star held the treats in Rainbow's face."For you!" she giggled. Rainbow raised her zipper, then took the tray, "Thanks."

Ferguson propped one elbowon the able and raised an eye brow. "So, about that dance?" He smirked. Marco furrowed his brows, he didn't know why but he didn't like the fact that Ferguson was asking Rainbow to the dance. He felt a faternel protection over the (future?) princess, but couldn't fathom why. After eating the last cupcake, Rainbow raised her own brow, but before she could even sqeauk out a question, Marco had pulled her out towards the hallway."Sorry, gotta show Rainbow a faster route to lunch from the gym!" hes shouted over his shoulder. Ferguson glared "C'mon dude!"

The two were by Marco's locker. "So guessing someone couldn't wait to find out about the future, huh?" Rainbow mocked.

"You were the one who said you would tell me at lunch."

"Well I would've expected some small questions first like if Iphones are still popular or if Trump extually became our 45th president or-"

"You're stalling."

"I'm not stalling." She then looked Marco straight in the eye. Her mistake.

"Fine I'll tell you, but keep an open mind." Marco nodded. Then thought for a moment.

"Trump will never be our next president"

Rainbow giggled, "We'll see, anyway Polo and I were nearly killed by an evil villan that you and Star have faced before, and he uptained a powerful weapon. There was an epic war people from Mewni and even earth fought. Unfortunatley nearly everyone had died except Polo and I." Rainbow had a wave of sadness hit her, which tunged Marco's heartstrings. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Rainbow let out a small reasuring smile, "No, no I'm okay. Anyway he used a magical object, one of the most powerful objects ever almost as powerful as the wand."

"Wait, what was the object called?"Marco asked. Rainbow pulled out the wand from her hoodie pocket and looked at the royal intem.

"The Gailigon"

 **Super sorry this one was short, my computer is acting up. I will update tommorow and hopefully I can make the next chapter longer. BTW do you think i'm rushing the story? I fell like I am but let you anwer in the in the reviews. Remember to ask any questions and I will anwer them all. Keep living, keep laughing, Kepping Shipping. Luv Y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. You know what's fun? High School! Ya wanna know what's even more fun? Getting buried in tests, homework, and projects that are worth over 40% of my grade! Yay! But the best part was getting sick on the first day of Christmas Vacation! Aren't I just the luckiest girl in the world!**

 **WarHusky2000: 1st: I still fell like it's a bit rushed but if you don't think so then I'll leave the pace where it is. 2nd:Thx. 3rd: I can't tell you that. 4th: I have no idea what you are talking about. *Closes door filled with fire and screaming children***

 **Lupus Boulevard: I'm glad you find this fanfic adorable. And I know how you feel, I'm the one writing this and even I get annoyed with the amount of obliviousness that thickens the air.**

 **deadshoot12345: The Shipping will never end. Not on my watch!**

 **P.S. I have drawn some fan art and posters for the story, but I'm debating if I should post them on my deviantart account, or not. I'll leave that up to you guys. Also if you hadn't noticed, I changed the description and rating.**

* * *

"Sorry, gotta show Rainbow a faster route to lunch from the gym!" Marco shouted over his shoulder, pulling the girl with him. Ferguson glared.

"C'mon dude!"

Alfonso patted his friend's back then held up his phone. "You wanna watch the next episode of Steven Universe?"

Ferguson perked up almost immediately, then pulled out his ear buds, "You know for a fact I do!" He shouted putting one bud in his ear while Alfonso plugged them into his phone.

Star giggled, then turned her gaze towards a certain key-tar player who was playing with one hand and shoving fries in face with the other. She sighed dreamily, much to Polo's annoyance. He didn't understand what was so great about Oskar and silently thanked whoever was watching him from above, that that scarf wearing, small fanged teen was not his father.

"So what happens with me and Oskar?" Asked Star excitedly.

Polo nearly choked on his cupcake, "Whaa?"

Star turned to face him, then repeated her question, "What happens with me and Oskar? Like who confessed to who? Or how did we get our adorable daughter? Or if Marco was happy for us when we announced our wedding?"

Polo looked at Star nervously, "Umm that's a lot of great questions..." He was internally panicking. Polo wished Rainbow was here she was the one who was good with words.

"Um, I can't tell you that"

"Why not?" Star looked at him with disappointment. Polo couldn't take the cute sad face she was making.

"Uh... because I wasn't born yet, I have know idea what happened. Plus if I did know it would kinda spoil the surprise of your relationship now wouldn't it?"

Star nodded, "I guess you're right," Her face then let up,"I'll just confess to him while we're at the ball! It'll be perfect, the light the music!" She stood up and twirled," He'll sweep me off my feet, just like..." She thought back to the Blood Moon Ball. How Marco had taken her breath away while they waltz. And how Star was at lost for words when he had said her name like that, while basked in the Moon's red light. Her blush was not as hidden as her thoughts, but she quickly pushed the idea aside and made her way over to Oskar, skipping the whole way there.

Polo watched the whole scene that took place, his body froze.

"I'm screwed!"

* * *

Marco was walking to his math class, but couldn't focus. Why was Mewni under attack and who attacked them? How long was the war? How were Rainbow and Polo able to escape if the villain had the most powerful item in existence? His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into a girl with a beanie and short blue hair.

"Hey Marco, didn't know you would find out about your wallet until 5th period." She said slyly holding up the brown leather wallet with the letters 'M.D.' on it.

"What the.." Marco patted his jean pockets, then glared at the girl and snatched his wallet back. He sighed, "Look Janna, I'm not in the mood today, I have a lot on my mind right now." He walked passed her. Suddenly there was a loud thump. Marco spun around and saw Janna's form on the floor.

"Ow, Marco! You didn't have to push me like that! It's not my fault I didn't want to kiss you at the moment!" She shouted, gaining everyone the attention of everyone in the hallway. Marco felt all eyes on him and flailed his arms around. "I didn't even... she's the one who... ugh" He sighed in defeat, and held his hand out for her. Janna shook her head.

"I think I sprained my ankle." She whined, her smirk only visible to Marco who sighed and allowed the girl to get on his back ( with unnecessary struggle adding to Janna's amusement).

* * *

After parting ways with Marco, Rainbow was walking to her gym class, her own thoughts filling her with worry. Maybe she shouldn't have told Marco about the Gailigon or the war. Maybe she shouldn't have even brought herself or Polo back to the past. She sighed and tried to think about other things. Her mind thought about her teenage parents, they're not that different as adults, at least when they're no making out when Her or Polo leave the room. She shuddered at that thought.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and some shouting along the lines of "Star Butterfly, give me the wand!" and "Ludo, isn't it your bedtime or something!".

Rainbow giggled to herself, somethings never change. She slowly walked over to the scene, no need to rush. She sauntered over to discover was already in the middle of a stand off with Ludo's army.

"I am an adult, I don't have bedtimes!" Ludo shouted from a top potato baby's head.

"Isn't his bedtime at 8:30? " Bearicorn had asked Man Arm, who shrugged.

Star tried to hide her laughter, while Polo wasn't even surprised. Rainbow ran next to Polo.

"Where were you?" He asked.

Rainbow shrugged, "Walkin' around thinkin" She looked around the area. "Where's Daaaa-Marco?" She asked, earning a look from Star and mentally slapping herself.

Polo had a small smile on his face, "Rumor has it, he's with Janna." He said with some laughter in his voice.

Star looked at them with a mix of horror and shock. "What!?"

"Blah, Blah ,Blah, Blee, Blee ppppffffffffttttt. All this idiotic talking is soooo annoying!" Ludo shouted, he snapped his fingers and the monsters striked. Lobster Claws raised his hand only to be kicked in the face by Marco.

"Sorry I'm late!" He ducked a swing from Man Arm, then punched Big Chicken's arm. Star rolled her eyes in annoyance and held up her wand. "Super Sharp Flower Petals" Glass like flower petals rained from the sky and one shard was just shy from hitting Marco's shoulder.

"Star, be careful! You almost hit me." Star only glared at him then jumped in the air to avoid a kick from Bearicorn. Marco looked at her in confusion then got back into the fight. The twins teared their gaze from the two and decided to finally take action. Rainbow back flipped and landed a hard kick to Potato Baby's chin, and Polo had Spikeballs in a choke hold.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you two?" Ludo pointed in Rainbow and Polo's direction. The fighting ceased and all eyes were on the twins. They dropped the monsters they were pummeling then stood up almost cockily.

"We are your worst nightmares, wrapped up in awesome, and dipped in badass." Polo stated boastfully.

Rainbow playfully rolled her eyes, "We're friends."

Ludo narrowed his eyes, not fully believing the girl. He also took notice of her star shaped cheeks. "Uh huh. Well I wasn't prepared for four teens that can all coincidentally fight and happen to in the same area at the same time instead of classes." Ludo shrugged. "Well , my monsters are beaten and bruised anyway so..." He opened a portal and as usual his monsters limped in. "Star Butterfly I have your wand, yada yada yada." and stepped through.

Marco smiled and turned around to cheer with Star, but she only glared at him and walked away. "What's wrong with her?" Polo and Rainbow only shrugged. Marco watched her walk until she disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMFG guys i was gonna discontinue this story but you guys love it so much I STILL get messages to this day. Thank you guys so much for liking my story. As an apology I will give you guys longer chapters, more chapters, all of that. Give me suggestions in the comments to.**

* * *

The sound of rubber smacking concrete was to great to ignore. There was awkwardness between all four teens as Star was leading the way home. Rainbow and Polo just stayed in the back, only seeing thier mother upset a handful of times and, those were moments the scariest moments of their lives. Marco kept staring daggers into the back of Star's head, chewing on one drawstring, and fiddling with the other in his hands. He rolled his eyes and dropped both strings and finally opened his mouth. "Star c'mon, tell me what's wrong!" The smacking sounds only continued only this time it was met with a few small mumbles for the blonde's mouth. Marco sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, it was unless he knew, Star wasn't going to open up and honesty he wasn't expecting her to-

"Marco, I can't believe you would do something like that." Star stopped and spun around so fast, a small gust of wind blew through. Star was almost distracted by the wind through Marco's light brown locks, but she quickly caught herself and pouted once more. "What you did, really? Especially by Janna's side?! Honestly I'm not that surpirsed." She crossed her arms. Now it was Marco's turn to pout. "Is that what your mad at me for? Star, I had no other choice but play along and take her to the nurse. Trust me I was upset about it." Marco unballed the fists that were still in his hoddie pockets. The anger still radiated from Star's face and ut was only matched by the furrowed brows of Mr. Marco Ubaldo Diaz. They stared at one another for what seemed like hours. The twins looked between themselves and their angry parents, before a giant ball of flowers landed in front of the group. A loud beeping sound heard from the large bouquet and Star and Marco simply stepped back from it, still locked on eachother. Star raised her wand and a simple "Pretty Purlpre Protection Bubble." Was what escaped her mouth as said spell formed around the beeping flowers. A small explosion was heard inside the bubble before it dispersed and released the small smoke inside it. A group of montsers landed from seemingly out of nowhere. Ludo glided behind them on a floating winged eyeball monster. "Star Butterfly, I have come for-

"The stupid wand, yeah yeah Ludo we get it just c'mere so I can punch you!" Star shouted, _STILL_ keeping her gaze on Marco. Ludo looked between the two, "So um, what's going on here?" He gestured towards them with his finger. "Nothing!" They responded in unison. Ludo looked towards the twins for info. They simply shrugged. "Yeah... well... anyway." He clears his throat. "I have brought more monsters for your extra teamates, and ensure you they do not play around." A small chuckle rang from the bird man's throat. And the battle began, Starco finally breaking from their wordless argument jumped into action.

A huge flower stood in front of Rainbow, his body (or stem or whatever) was fat and swollen, his sinster grin matchin his mitched-matched eyes, as one was green and the other was red. 10 vines sprouted from his body, two being used to carry the pot he was in. Rainbow had a small smirk on her lips and adjusted her skirt and hoodie. "Time to kick some more monster butt today." The flower responded by chuckling and the vines quickly grew sharp thorns on them "Where I grew, there's a phrase." Rainbow blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"What was it?"

"Kill or be Killed."

It was Rainbow's turn to chuckle and blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "Like I said, time to kick some monster butt."

Polo cracked his knuckles and stood in a fighting stance as a blue scrawny mutant with eyes covering his large head stood, small pistols surrounding him as his telekinesis carried them. Polo laughed,"Seriously? This guy? C'mon Ludo next time pick some stronger mutants!" a bullet shot was heard and Polo raised his foot as a bullet boucned off of it's previous spot. "Okay, nevermind, you did a pretty good job this time." Then ducked as another bullet was shot. "Are you kinding me?! My head dude?!" The mutant could only grunt and hum in response. "Oh these bullets will only stun me?"

"mmhmm"

"Cool." then jumped into the air to deliver a hearty kick and the Mutant raised his pistols towards the small teen.

Star punched Bearicorn then dodged a slice from Spikeballs. "Kawaii Koala Strike!" She sent a bundle of koalas dressed as schoolgirls towards the back of Lobster Claws' head, who was about to hit Marco with a tree branch. Marco pouted as he karate chopped Deer Beard's throat as he was about to strike Star as she was blasting Big Chicken. She jumped high into the air gracefully shooting monsters left and right, as Marco punched Big Chicken's beak, kick Bearicorn in the crouch, then backflipped. Just as he was finished, he held his arms out and caught a still furious Star bridle style, not before spinning around and tossing her towards Emmit, Giraffe Man, and the two headed guy at high speed. "Super Sharp Razor Teddy Bears!" Angry teddy bears with sharp teeth, claws, and spikes on their bodies, surrounded the airbourne teen. Dtar shot a blast toward Emmit, while Girrafe Man and the Two headed Guy got attacked by the soaring bears. Star landed on one knee then shot Marco with her wand. As he was smacking bearicorn with one of Big Chicken's eggs, the spell hit him and bow there were two Marcos hitting the already bruised Bearicorn. The twins watched in awe. Needless to say even when pissed at eachother, Star and Marco made were kick-ass partners.

Polo, watching the battle couple, didn't notice the 5 bullets flying towards him. Rainbow held Flower Pot down with her foot on three of his vines, one wrapped around her other leg, two on one of her arms, and two pulled her long hair. She raised her wand with her free hand, "Fluffy Unicorn Barrier!" A fat, plush, unicorn formed in front of the distracted Polo. And it wasn't as powerful as Star's magic, but three of the bullets were absorbed by the plush, and the other two shot through it, one grazing the top of Polo's hair and the other missing and teen's face by a few inches. He jumped in surprise and his hand grazed over some missing spikes, and pouted. He then turned to his sibling "Thanks Sis!" Rainbow held a strained thumbs up, in which Polo took sight of her predicament. "Um.. ya need so help?" Rainbow quickly shook her head then slapped a stray vine. "Naw, I'm good, plus yunno, that guy over there just reloaded his bullets so yeah." She stuck a thumb towards the eye mutant's direction, who had just finished refilling the last pistol, then shot seven more bullets towards the freckled Diaz. Polo quickly dodged the incoming onslaught, "Yeah your right!" He ran up to the multi eyed creature, dodging more bullets on the way, then delivered a sweet roundhouse kick the monster shall never forget. While the mutant had dazed, Polo punched one of his eyes, then reached for the others. Eyes had grabbed both of Polo's arms and using his mind he lifted rhe ten high in the air, then shot two bullets skyward. Polo, barely able to move, held up both arms in front of his face to block. One bullet shot his arm and the other hit his leg, both and being covered in a pink fluid similar to paint from a paintball pellet. The liquid quickley formed into a thick solid crystal, and Polo was taken back. Eyes rhen glared at him from below and suddenlty Polo was plummeting straight down from a dangerous height. He spun around and extended his crystal covered foot and landed hard on Eye's largeat eyeball, shattering the crystal. Eyes landed on the ground with a muffled groan as Polo stood over him, he cracked his neck and smirked, "This is for my hair," then raised his crystallized palm.

Rainbow was still in the same scene as before, she sighed in annoyance then grabbed her wand and spun in her hand before she blasted the creature. It didn't send him flying as she had hoped, but it stunned him enough for the vines to untangle themselves from her hair and arm. Once he regained his balance , Flower Pot raised his vines again toward Rainbow, only for her to dodge some punch two then, while still standing three of his vines, ran along them until she was close enough to kick him in his face. "Ow, you broke some of my arms!" Flower Pot roared. Rainbow glared at him, "You where attacking me first, buddy! Not the other way around. That was your fault!" She shrugged. Flower Pot growled in response and raised the vines that were still wrapped around Rainbow's leg. She sqeauked as she was now hanging upside-down, both hands darted to keep her skirt up. "Ugh, I forgot about those stulid vines." With an evil sneer, Flower Pot shook the small girl, she wanted to vomit. *clack* Her wand had landed on the ground the noise loud enough to stop the entire fight. Polo had one foot on one of Eye's eyeball with a raised, Marco held Bearicorn in a headlock while his legs were wrapped around Deer Beard's neck, Star keep her fist on Lobmsbter Claw's jaw and her wand was held high from her "Butterfly tornado" that had carried Big Chicken and the two headed guy off in the distance. Ludo's eyes nearly popped out of his head and the magical item, he even rubbed them just to make sure his eyes weren't diseving him. "Is that... is that the royal wand?" His jaw looked like it would fall of his beak at any moment now. Sweat formed on Rainbow's brow, but just as she was about to protest, Emmit ran over and swiped up the wand from the ground. He smiled proudly, only for his face to contort into pain as magic started swirling around him. His eyes turned pure white, and his hands were claws in an instant. "Ah no ya don't!" Star held her wand up and took aim. With one eye closed and her tongue sticking out, she wordleesly shot a vlast of rainbow hearts towards the bull man. The blast knocked the wand out of Emmit's hand just as cracks started to form from his hand to his lower neck, the wand landing backnin Rainbow's outstretched hand. He returned to his normal self and was about to speak when Polo kicked him into the portal Marco had just opened with the dimensional scissors. Star looked surprised then patted her body before turning to Marco and glaring again, "You stole my scissors!" She hissed. "Star, now is really not the time." He shouted back as he punched lobster claws through as well. Flower Pot still held Rainbow upside-down, staring between Star and Marco's argument. She took this opportunity to kick his vine arm with her free leg, dropping her instantly. "Ow!" She then kicked in along with the others in the portal. Ludo tore his gaze from Rainbow's wand, and stared at what's left of his army. "I can see where this is going, alright boys, pack it up!" He sighed in annoyance. The remaining monsters limped into the portal one by one, then Ludo stopped and turned "I will return for both wa-" his sentence was never finished as a rock sent him into the portal, that has now closed behind him. Marco walked up to Star's open palm, and placed her scissors in her hand. She huffed and stormed off once more towards the Diaz household. Marco rolled his eyes then turned to the twins "Are you guys alright?" He said with slight anger laced in his voice. They nodded awkwardly and Marco turned a heel as soon as their heads stoped moving, and followed the furious princess. Rainbow and Polo turned to eachother with worried glances, but Polo shrugged. "They'll be fine. C'mon let's go so I could make Da- I mean *my* famous nachos!" Polo ran up ahead to catch up. Rainbow let out a strained smile then she felt a tingly feeling one her foot. She shrugged it off and walked after them not noticing the tip of her wand's color was fading.

* * *

 **Sorry this one was kinda short, I wrote this to get back into the feel of the story. But my promise for Longer/ Frequent chapters still stands (if anyone is still reading). I know this is a dick move, but if i could get at least ten reviews, to prove that there are still people reading, then I can upload the next chapter as qucikly as possible. Thank You for being patient with me and continuing to read my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, So I decided to update every other week because it works out for me better that way and so you guys could get more out of this story. But hey, didja notice the refernces I made in the last chap? If you didn't that's okay. But again Thank You all So Much It warms my heart that you guys enjoy my story.**

 **StaroOMG16: Whoa 10/10! *squeals* Thank You! I don't have an instagram sorry, but I do have a tumblr account!**

 **SoulsTLD: Yeah I know. There are a shit-ton of typos in this story, I personally felt that the last chapter had noticably less mistakes but if you had found some pls let me know :)**

 **me (reviewer'** **s name): EVERYBODY wants to know the end. even me!**

 **aliyaperez101: Thank You Sweetie!**

 **Latisha McPeanuts: I Will! *It fills me with Determination***

 **Asdf: Thanks Hun**

 **Sode Namashi: I'm glad you like it and I know! I came seem to escape the typo armada! :(**

 **K.S: Aww luv you**

 **Guest: Yeah! Star be cray-cray! Janna's prank was probably my favoritr part to write. Luv her! I try to keep the characters from becoming occ.**

 **rosevoid: I almost did. I'm sorry!**

 **DonDonatek: Yeah, I know! I'm a shitty person. But thanks for waiting!**

 **billnyethefanguy: I definitly got both your reviews and I'm glad this story stands out to you. You have no idea how happy I was when I got your review. I almost cried in the middle of one of my classes.**

 **that guy: No! Thank You, you cupcake!**

 **Guest: Thank God for being an awesome reader my friend. My story and I missed you too!**

* * *

The front door nearly fell from it's hinges at the from Star Butterfly's fury. Marco followed suit and threw his bag on the couch in frustration. Thank god his parents weren't home, they would have lost their shit at the sound of the wood smacking wall. Rainbow and Polo closed the door behind them, still feeling the uncomfortable tension in the room, "I'll... just... go ahead and make some of " Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!" And made a mad dash for the kitchen. There was a heavy silence through the room, Rainbow didn't know if she should leave too or-

"Star! You can't seriuosly be mad at me because I helped Janna!" Marco was across the room from Star, but he knew damn well that she had heard him perfectly clear. The spun on her heels for the second time that day, "I'm not mad that you helped Janna! I'm proud even!" The compliment was still dripped with anger. "Then why are you mad at me?"

"You know what you did!"

"If I had clue what you were mad about, I wouldn't be so upset!"

"..."

Marco took a calming breath, and once he was at a peacful state, he continued, "Look Star, you could be mad at me for the rest of your life, I just wanna know what I did wrong to upset the best person I've ever met!" He stepped toward her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. Star tried to fight the blush that had crept to her cheeks, but failed miserably. She slapped her cheeks then looked Marco in the eyes, she swore that she could drown endlessly into those beautiful light brown orbs. Star shook her head, you're angry with him, don't get sidetracked. She sighed, "It's just... you were gone so long with her, all alone, for hours..." she trailed off. Marco let out a hearty laugh, "Are you seriously jealous of Janna? Is that what you were mad at me about?" He giggled. Star shook her head, and Marco's smile faded. "Then what is it?" Star's lip pouted once more as she raised her right arm. Multicolored thread was wrapped around her wrist, beautifully surrounding a multitude of charms, which surround two larger charms with the initials 'S' and 'M'. Marco's eyes widened and her lifted up his hoodie sleeve on his right arm. Sure enough Marco's matching braclet was no where to be seen, there was even a tan line from the jewelry's formrer spot. Marco facepalmed so loud, Polo had stuck his head in to see whatvwas going on. "Oh My God! Star! I am SO sorry! Janna must've taken it when i wasn't looking!" Rainbow let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and Polo ran back into the kitchen, saying something was burning. Star's face relaxed, "It's okay Marco, I'm not mad that you lost it, I was mad that you didn't notice it was missing." She held out her arms. "Hugs?" She sang albeit nervously. Marco opened his own arms, "Hugs." He confirmed. And the two embraced one another. "Awwww" Rainbow squealed, the stars on her cheeks reddened in glee. The hug lasted no less then a minute, but there was still hesitation from both parties as they parted. Awkward silence filled the room once more"Nachos are ready!" Polo broke the tension in the room and the four scrambled to the kitchen.

"OMG! These are awesome! They taste just like Marco's!" Star was practically bouncing in her position at the counter. Polo smirked in pride, "Yeah well I learned from the best!" He held up a fist which Marco's fist had gladly bumped. Rainbow happily munched the gooey chips, until the tingly feeling in her foot returned, it felt like it was asleep but stronger and more annoying. She groaned in annoyance, "Alright guys, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go start my homwork." She started walking. Polo let an annoyed smile rest on his face. "You know it doesn't matter if you do your homework or not, right? From the future remeber?". Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well. I'm not breaking my straight A+ student streak because we're in the past." She stuck her tongue out as she headed for the staircase. Polo held up a finger gun at Rainbow and pretended to take aim, "Pew!" Star giggled. Rainbow rolled her eyes again and ran up the stairs.

A portal had opened up, a strange creature stepped out it, blood lust in his eyes ... then he started plummeting downward. A loud splash was heard as he landed face first into the ocean, then slowly sank down. A nearby walrus had flopped to the edge of the iceberg he was on, looking for the poor thing hoping he hadn't hurt himself. Bubbles erupted from the surface of the water, and a huge wave erupted, causing the walrus to flinched and flop backwards. The evil creature had emerged from the tidal wave, displeasure was evident on his face. He flew down to the ground, "I'm, sick and tired of these games, that the world likes to play." The walrus and regained balance and fearfully looked up at the cretin. He smirked and picked the walrus up in one gentle movement, and started petting him, "Aww, poor thing, all alone, probably an orphan." The tamed walrus let out a cry as one of his flippers had been burnt. It jumped from the villian's arms, whimpering as there was now a large mark on the flipper. The villian only smirked, walrus's cries becoming more frantic as the burn mark spread over his entire body. "Just like me!"

Rainbow plopped down on her bed, a happy but annyoed sigh escaped from her mouth. She held up the wand and stared at it. How the hell is she supposed to get her and Polo back? How will she defeat that evil fucker back in the... future? present? Whatever! She let out another sigh and closed her eyes. How is she able to look at her teenage parents everyday without dropping to her knees and bawling her eyes out in mixed emotions? No that was a selfish thought, she should think about how Polo feels about everything. She did drag him to this time period without warning, and expected him to be okay. She opened her eyes, and almost did a double take. She sat up and held the wand closer. The bottom of the wand is faded, no color, transparent even. Rainbow's breathing got heavy, no no no no no, this can't be happening. For as long as the Butterfly family has existed the wand was always in tip top shape. The tingly feeling in her foot became stronger, and Rainbow feared for the worst. She set the wand down, and began fiddling with her boot strings. Her thoughts were racing faster than her heart beat in anticipation. She finally got the boot off and looked at her foot in horror. "Huh?" It... it was fine?! Her foot was okay just feel asleep cause she tied the boot strings too tight. She let out a small sigh of relief, and held her wand up again and thought in concentration, she'd have to study the wand more closely the next few days, which will be a HUGE pain in the ass. She beagn changing into more comfortable clothing since she was home. When she finally got her grey tights off, fear struck her for the third time that day. Her bare foot was in the exact state as her wand. Colorless, transparent, fading out of existence.

* * *

 **Welp that happened! I really love you guys, you're all so awesome! BTW I became a huge Undertale nerd and was gonna write a onshot but then Steven Universe returned and I wanted to celebrate the Gravity Falls Finale and I wanted to write about those too! So vote for which oneshot you guys want be to post first and i'll do my best to make you'll happy. You can leave a review or talk to me on my tumblr account. blog/funsizedunicorn .Luv You guys!**


End file.
